


Purgatory's Cave

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Worries About Sam, Gen, Purgatory, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's hurt, so he, Cas, and Benny find a spot to rest for a bit.  It's not as safe as originally advertised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory's Cave

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Week 8: "No, I said we were safer, not safe."

“You said we were safe up here!” Cas held his blade ready as the Leviathans approached.

Benny smirked. “No, I said we were safer, not safe. Ain’t nowhere in Purgatory safe, not when you’re travelin’ with a human and an angel that don’t belong here.” He took the head off the first Leviathan to approach them.

“I can help. Give me back my weapon.” Dean tried to pull himself to standing, but crumpled when he tried to put weight on his right foot.

“Yeah. You can cut heads off real good from the ground.” Benny prodded him with his foot. “Get back. With that ankle busted you can’t do much.”

The Leviathans came in earnest then, so Benny and Cas shut up and concentrated on the fight. When the last one was gone, Benny headed out to make sure it was clear, and Cas ducked into the cave and dragged Dean further in. He unwrapped the bandage to check Dean’s ankle. It had been injured when he stepped on a rock and fell, and though Castiel had managed to fix it some, healing it all the way would require too much power to be safe. “Dean, I know it’s frustrating. But the less you try to push yourself, the sooner you’ll be able to actually help out again.”

“I know, Cas. I just… I gotta get back, you know? Sammy must be tearing himself to pieces. If he had you there to look after him, I’d be a lot more comfortable, but… kid doesn’t take care of himself without someone there to make him. He wouldn’t listen to Meg and Kevin’s still working out how to take care of himself now.” Dean winced as Castiel finished rewrapping the ankle.

“You trust me to look after Sam now?” Castiel sat back, surprise in his voice.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sam trusts you. He likes you. After everything, all the suffering, he still has the same heart eyes about you he did back before he’d even met you. He’d take care of himself, if it were you asking him to. Keeping him human.”

“What’s he become when he ain’t human?” Benny sat down beside Dean.

“I don’t even know. Either he turns into a machine set on a single goal, or he completely falls apart. I got no idea which one’s happening this time, but either way…” Dean shook his head. “We should’ve been more careful. He’s on his own out there.”

“We’ll get you back to him, Dean. Somehow,” Castiel promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help survive Purgatory!


End file.
